Al Descubierto: Motivos Revelados
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: Las tardanzas suelen ser comunes en él pero ¿Por qué una rutina?...Dos teorías: lee su libro todo el día o anda en secreto con alguien. Averiguarlo no será sencillo sino pregúntenle a Naruto...También participa Asuma y Kurenai, ¡Vean de qué manera!...
1. Chapter 1

_Disculpen que haya subido mi primer fic de esa manera (Sentimientos de Ayer) pero tuve problemas al subirlo sobre todo la computadora se me frisaba, lo importante que los subí todos el mismo día, jeje… Ojala les haya gustado y gracias a aquellas personas por dejar sus reviews. Aquí les dejo mi segundo…_

_Espero, le sea de su agrade…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Al Descubierto: Motivos Revelados<strong>_

_**By Natsumi Anko**_

.-

Un caluroso día amanece en Konoha, no hay mucho trabajo por hacer así que la mayoría de los ninjas holgazanean por la aldea. Los niños juegan en la calle alegremente. Tsunade, en su despacho durmiendo encima de los papeles que están sobre el escritorio y Shizune, tomando el té en la sala de maestros. Naruto y Sakura se encuentran en el puesto de Ichiraku comiendo ramen muy tranquilamente. ¡Esperen!... ¡Naruto tranquilo! Mm… continuemos…

_-"Sakura, ¿te acuerdas cuando intentamos ver el rostro de Kakashi sensei?"-_ le preguntó Naruto mientras un fideo colgaba en su boca a punto de ser consumido.

_-"Sí y fue un rotundo fracaso ¿A qué viene la pregunta?"-_ ella preguntó con el ceño fruncido _–"¿Qué estás pensando?"-_

.

Naruto sonrió maliciosamente y Sakura sintió escalofríos. No le gustaba para nada las sonrisas que dibujan los labios de su compañero lo que significa según ella, problemas y más problemas. _–"No sé lo que estás pensando y no me gusta"-_

_-"Si no pudimos ver su cara descubriré por qué siempre llega tarde a los entrenamientos"-_

_-"Naruto, no te metas en lo que no te concierne, es su vida privada además si Kakashi sensei se entera…"-_

_-"No sucederá, asimismo ¿no tienes curiosidad de saber lo que esconde?"-_ dijo el shinobi entrecerrando sus ojos llamando la atención de la chica.

_-"Bueno, sí pero…"-_

_-"A lo mejor él tiene una novia en secreto o…"-_ comenzó a alardear.

_-"O quizás entrena solo, no te has puesto a pensar en eso ¿verdad?"-_ dijo y pensó _–"¡Fantástico Sakura! No se te pudo ocurrir algo más inteligente"-_

_-"Buen punto"- _dijo pensativo _(-"Idiota"-_ pensó la kunoichi)- _"aún así, quiero saber qué tanto hace"-_ salió del lugar.

.

Sakura suspiró _–"espero no arrepentirme por esto"- _ella pensó y salió detrás de su compañero _–"Naruto, espérame"-_

_-"Esto va a ser divertido"-_ dijo él sonriendo.

–_"Sólo espero no meterme en problemas por tu culpa"-_ la kunoichi dijo.

_-"Sí, sí, sí… de todos modos no te estoy obligando"-_ susurró con los ojos semicerrados.

_-"¿QUÉ DIJISTE?"-_ Sakura explotó.

_-"Nada… no he dicho nada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que dije algo?"-_ Naruto respondió en pánico.

_-"Más te vale…"-_ la kunoichi nuevamente suspiró y ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

.

* * *

><p>Kurenai se encontraba en la oficina de Anko hablando con Asuma e Iruka mientras Anko sentada en su silla con la cabeza recostada sobre el codo izquierdo encima del escritorio, leía detenidamente un documento que sostenía con la otra mano.<p>

_-"Iruka ¿Y cómo van las clases en la academia?"- _preguntó Asuma.

_-"Regular, esos niños son muy traviesos, a veces me sacan de mis casillas"-_ respondió Iruka frotándose las sienes y suspiró _–"Pronto serán los exámenes chunnin"-_

_-"Tienes razón, tengo entendido que Ibiki seguirá siendo el primer censor del examen"-_ dijo Kurenai.

_-"Así es Kurenai"-_ replicó Asuma –"_Pero dudo mucho que la mayoría de los genins pasen al siguiente nivel. Para ello él no necesita la tortura física, es un experto jugando con la mente de los demás"- _sacó un cigarrillo de su chaleco Ninja y lo encendió _-"Espero que este año las peleas en el estadio sean más interesantes"-_

_-"Ojala que así sea"-_ murmuró Iruka.

_-"Estoy de acuerdo…"- _dijo Kurenai y sonrió _–"Creo que este año presenciaré las batallas. No he ido desde la vez que Hinata, Kiba y Shino participaron"-_

_-"De seguro habrá muchos espectadores"-_ siseó Asuma _–"Probablemente Kakashi asista aunque conociéndolo prefiera quedarse leyendo su libro"-_

_-"Son pocas las veces que ha asistido"_- murmuró Iruka _–"Y siempre llega tarde"-_

_-"Me pregunto por qué"- _dijo Asuma pensativo.

_-"Anko ¿Qué opinas?"-_ preguntó Kurenai _–"Anko"-_ llamó la kunoichi viendo que su amiga seguía sumergida en su lectura.

_-"Mm... ¿Dijiste algo?"-_ dijo Anko despreocupadamente.

_-"No has escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que hemos hablado ¿verdad?"-_

_-"Por supuesto que sí, hablaban de Hatake y de sus comunes retrasos"-_

_-"Me gustaría saber qué tanto hace"-_ dijo Asuma.

_-"Lógico, vive una vida normal como cualquier shinobi"-_ Anko pensó mientras se concentraba nuevamente en su lectura.

_-"También he tenido esa inquietud"-_ susurró Iruka _–"Aunque desde que lo conozco su vida es un poco misteriosa"-_

_-"Probablemente…"-_ Anko comenzó a decir y se detuvo. Los ninjas la miraron intrigados esperando una respuesta. Ella levantó la vista y prosiguió –_"Probablemente él tiene sus razones"-_

_-"Vaya deducción"-_ Kurenai susurró en voz baja.

.

Anko le dio una mirada severa y continuó _-"Pienso que si él ha mantenido en secreto su vida privada debe ser porque no quiere que nadie se entere. Si esa es su decisión, debemos respetarla"-_

_-"¿Y desde cuándo te volviste defensora de los demás? Si tú no eres del tipo de persona que se doblegan fácilmente"-_ interrumpió Kurenai.

_-"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo"-_ dijo de repente una suave voz entrando a la oficina. Anko se ruborizó y rápidamente se cubrió el rostro con la carta que tenía en sus manos.

_-"Kakashi ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?"-_ preguntó Asuma.

_-"Lo suficiente como para escuchar el razonamiento de Anko"-_ dijo sonriente.

_-"Al parecer, ella te tiene en un altar"-_

_-"Cállate Iruka"-_ dijo Anko con los dientes apretados y todos rieron.

.

Kakashi se acercó a Anko y colocó un sobre encima del escritorio _–"Es el reporte de mi última misión"-_ Anko lo miró y él le hizo una señal con la esperanza de transmitir lo que pensaba. Ella entendió y asintió. Él sonrió y fue apoyarse contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. La kunoichi abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer el reporte detenidamente.

_-"Kakashi"-_ llamó Iruka.

_-"Mm…"-_

_-"Nosotros nos preguntábamos, más bien queríamos preguntarte ¿Por qué siempre llegas tarde?"-_ preguntó Iruka.

_-"Sí, ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual has tomado la tardanza como una rutina?"-_ continuó Asuma.

_-"Así que de eso se trata todo"-_ él dijo y suspiró _–"Pues…yo… no hago nada en especial que no hace cualquier shinobi"-_

.

El silencio reinó. Nadie hizo un sonido. Asuma se aclaró la garganta _-"¿Qué les parece si todos vamos por ahí a tomarnos unas bebidas?"-_ interrogó.

_-"No puedo, en la academia me espera mucho trabajo"-_ dijo Iruka.

_-"¿Y ustedes?"-_ continuó Asuma.

_-"Lo siento, prometí verme con Ibiki para supervisar la nueva formación de los cazadores Ambu"-_ dijo Anko.

-_"Me van a disculpar pero tengo entrenamiento con mi equipo"- _susurró Kakashi.

_-"Entonces, sólo iremos Kurenai y yo"-_ dijo levantándose del sofá –"_Si deciden ir ya saben dónde encontrarnos"-_ Kurenai y Asuma se dirigieron a la puerta y salieron fuera.

_-"Yo también me retiro, nos vemos luego"-_ dijo Iruka y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta detrás.

Anko se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la ventana. _-"¿Y bien? ¿Qué decidiste?"_- Kakashi preguntó despreocupadamente. Ella volvió la cabeza hacia él y lo miró.

.

* * *

><p>Naruto y Sakura, escondidos en los arbustos, esperaban que kakashi saliera de la Torre Hokage. De repente alguien se les acercó sigilosamente por detrás <em>–"Chicos ¿qué hacen ahí escondidos?"-<em> preguntó una conocida voz haciendo que ambos ninjas se volvieran un poco verdes.

_-"Sai, ¿Por qué rayos nos asustas así?"-_ gritó Sakura.

_-"Lo siento pero llevo un buen rato observándolos y quise saber qué tanto hacen"-_

_-"Espiamos a Kakashi sensei para descubrir la razón de sus misteriosas tardanzas"-_ murmuró Naruto.

.

Sakura sintió que alguien se aproximaba y agarró a Sai por la nuca de su cuello y lo obligó a agacharse. Kakashi y Anko salieron juntos del edificio. Iban caminando por las calles de la aldea conversando mientras los tres chicos seguían silenciosamente. Kakashi se detuvo. Anko lo miró y sonrió. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Sakura se dio cuenta de las sonrisas que sus senseis habían mostrado y los miró con los ojos entrecerrados _–"¡Interesante!"-_ pensó.

.

Ambos jounins siguieron caminando. Kakashi le susurró algo a ella. Ella golpeó el suelo con el pie derecho en la frustración y se alejó de él. El shinobi se acercó a ella sonriendo con su único ojo visible cerrado y le alborotó el pelo. Anko suspiró y le dijo algo que él inmediatamente asintió. Con un leve movimiento de la mano ambos desaparecieron en el aire en direcciones contrarias.

_-"Vamos"-_ Sakura susurró.

.

Saltaban de techo en techo en busca de su sensei.

_-"Sakura, ¿Qué opinas?"-_ preguntó Naruto.

_-"Kakashi sensei está ocultando algo, de eso no tengo la menor duda y debemos averiguar que es…"-_

_-"Tengo el presentimiento de que él se entiende con Anko sensei"-_

_-"Disculpen que los interrumpa pero no es extraño que ellos se lleven así, después de todo son amigos desde la infancia"-_ informó Sai.

_-"Sea lo que sea lo descubriremos"-_ concluyó Sakura y los demás asintieron.

.

**Minutos después…**

Kakashi caminaba por la aldea leyendo su apreciado libro y desapareció de la vista de los ninjas.

_-"¿A dónde se fue?"-_ Naruto siseó mirando a ambos lugares mientras seguían escondidos en el techo de una casa. Sintieron una presencia a sus espaldas. Horrorizados, lentamente se giraron.

_-"Hola ¿Qué están haciendo?"-_ preguntó el propio Kakashi mientras leía su novela.

_-"Nada, no hacíamos nada"-_ respondió Sakura un tanto nerviosa.

.

El jounin los miró seriamente entretanto ellos sudaban frío. _–"Mmm… no lo sé…"_- él siseó poniéndolos más nerviosos de los que ya estaban. Su mirada se tornó más profunda de lo normal _–"No estarán jugando al espía ¿Verdad?"-_ le preguntó y ellos negaron bruscamente con la cabeza _–"Está bien pero no se metan en problemas"-_ dijo sonriente. Luego desapareció en una bola de humo dejando a unos shinobis suspirando de alivio.

_-"Por poco y nos descubre"-_ siseó Naruto.

_-"Para la próxima, tenemos que ser más discretos"-_ Sakura exigió.

_-"Hai"-_ respondieron los chicos.

.

La noche había caído. El viento soplaba débilmente y la una se encontraba en su mejor resplandor. Naruto y Sakura caminaban en silencio todo el camino, se habían pasado la tarde buscando a Kakashi pero pareciera que se lo tragó la tierra. Ambos tomaron una aspiración del aire y suspiraron.

_-"No tiene caso me doy por vencida"_- dijo Sakura.

Naruto fijó la mirada hacia el frente y vio a Kakashi a lo lejos leyendo su libro como de costumbre. _–"Sakura"-_ el llamó.

_-"Ahora ¿qué quieres?"-_ preguntó malhumorada.

.

Naruto miró adelante. La kunoichi tomando su pista miró también y contempló la escena ante sus ojos. Kakashi guardó su libro y se acercó a una linda chica que se encontraba apoyada contra una esquina de la pared de un restaurante. Vestía una mini color negra, una polera marrón clara ajustada, con escote y de tirantes, y unas botas negras sin taco. Su pelo violeta lo llevaba suelto llegando a la cintura y unos cuantos flequillos que bailaban al son del viento. Kakashi le susurró algo y ella ruborizó. Luego él se acercó aún más, le movió un mechón del cabello y terminó acariciándole la mejilla. La chica lo miró sonriente y sonrojada a la vez; después levantó un dedo y le guiñó un ojo mientras le hablaba. Kakashi sonrió y se puso las manos en sus bolsillos. Ella lo tomó por el brazo y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

_-"Nunca había visto a Kakashi sensei tan feliz"-_ susurró Naruto.

_-"Cierto… no puedo asegurarlo pero pareciera ser su novia"- _dijo Sakura.

_-"Además es muy linda…Me pregunto ¿Quién será? Nunca la había visto en la aldea"-_

_-"Mmm… yo tampoco"-_ murmuró la kunoichi, se quedó pensativa y recordó –"_Si no me equivoco ella llevaba en su frente una banda con el símbolo de la hoja"-_

_-"¿Quieres decir que…?_"- él comenzó a decir y ella asintió.

_-"Es una kunoichi de esta aldea y me atrevería a decir que ella también… es un jounin"-_

_-"Sólo hay una manera de salir de dudas"-_ dijo Naruto y la pelirosa asintió.

.

* * *

><p>Asuma y Kurenai iban caminando por la ciudad, el primero iba con su tan característico cigarrillo mientras escuchaba a su acompañante; parecían estar en una conversación muy acalorada. De repente vieron pasar a cierto shinobi abrazado de una chica.<p>

_-"¿Kakashi?"-_ preguntó Kurenai, tanto una pregunta y una declaración a la vez.

.

Por su parte, Asuma miraba con sorpresa a Kakashi. Su mirada pasó de Kurenai a Kakashi por lo que se dio cuenta que su querida kunoichi estaba más asombrada que él. Ambos intercambiaron miradas pero ninguno de los dos dijo ninguna palabra. Con el mayor sigilo se acercaron rápidamente para comprobar si lo que veían sus ojos era cierto. Mientras sus ojos contemplaban la escena, sus mentes estaban en descubrir quien es la chica que conquistó al lobo solitario de Konoha.

.

Kakashi y su acompañante caminaban todo el trayecto y por la dirección en que iban, seguramente se dirigían hacia el lago. Asuma y Kurenai decidieron seguirlos pero no eran los únicos interesados en conocer la identidad de la misteriosa mujer. En su misión de espionaje se encontraron con Naruto y Sakura quienes les dijeron sus suposiciones. El jounin recordó que esa mañana cuando se le preguntó a Kakashi el motivo de sus tardanzas, éste se puso un poco nervioso y al negar la invitación sonreía mientras observaba por la ventana. Razones por las cuales los intrigaba a averiguar la verdad. Los cuatro cruzaron miradas y con un asentimiento desaparecieron en el aire.

.

La noche estaba tranquila no había ningún sonido que demostrara lo contrario, sólo el viento que soplaba tiernamente en los alrededores del lago en donde se encontraban un par de ninjas enamorados disfrutando del agradable ambiente. Estando allí se sentaron en una de las bancas y sus miradas se centraron en el cielo. Kakashi retornó su vista hacia ella y la miró con dulzura mientras ella observaba detenidamente las estrellas. De pronto, como si había sentido los ojos del shinobi centrados en ella, volvió la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa.

.

Las hojas de los árboles se mecían ligeramente al compás de la canción del viento pero ninguno de los dos sabía que unos ninjas los estaban observando a lo lejos, escondidos entre los árboles con la inmensa curiosidad de conocer más sobre la kunoichi y aunque no podían escuchar la conversación por miedo a ser descubiertos se conformaron con mirar los acontecimientos. Pero mientras decidían acercarse para escuchar mejor el diálogo, las miradas de los ninjas sentados en la banca se toparon. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, el shinobi se veía muy contrariado por lo que se notaba que era algo muy importante. Él murmuró algo a ella y de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño objeto. Al principio, la kunoichi se sorprendió y sus mejillas pasó de sonrosada a un rojo intenso. Después sonrió felizmente y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

.

Finalmente ella se apartó y se limitó a mirarlo. Levantándose de la banca se aproximó a los barrotes que rodeaban el lago y desde allí lo contempló. El viento sopló repentinamente moviendo su hermoso pelo con ligereza sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos. Al reflexionar la miró sonriéndole. Ella lo observó extrañada y ruborizada le sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

.

_-"Waoh… ¡Qué linda!"-_ Naruto y Asuma susurraron al mismo tiempo. Las kunoichis los miraron severamente. Ambos shinobis se habían puestos un poco más pálido de lo normal por las miradas amenazantes de sus compañeras y les cayó una gotita al estilo animé. Por un instante temieron que sus queridas kunoichis explotasen por su comentario desmedido.

Naruto tomó la palabra _–"¡Ja! Les dije que kakashi sensei tenía una novia en secreto y no me creyeron"- _dijo con aire de suficiencia pero cometió un error, un gravísimo error.

Sakura rápidamente levantó una mano y le dio una bofetada _–"Idiota, no tienes qué decirlo"-_ gritó.

_-"Lo siento… pero no era necesario pegarme"-_ respondió sobándose la mejilla hinchada. La pelirosa lo miró intimidante. El calor subió a las mejillas de Naruto, estaba consciente de lo que la kunoichi podría hacerle por lo que desvió su cabeza.

Asuma aclaró su garganta para calmar un poco el momento y agregó _–"Miren"-_

.

La kunoichi amablemente se acercó a Kakashi y le tendió una mano. Él aceptó su mano y se puso en pie. Ambos se aproximaron en el lugar donde ella se encontraba hace un momento. Kakashi la abrazó por detrás y le rozó la mejilla con un beso. Ella se rió suavemente, luego le dio una sonrisa genuina. El jounin también se rió y apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Inclinaron un poco la cabeza para mirarse. Ambos tenían la mirada perdida el uno en el otro. Entretanto él se aferraba a ella, se bajó la máscara y entonces la besó.

Los ninjas se quedaron atónitos. ¡Kakashi, el lobo solitario de Konoha! ¡El que sólo lee ese maldito libro todo el santo día, enamorado y besando a una chica! ¡OH! El amor debió golpearlo fuerte… pero muy fuerte…

.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Anko se encontraba en su despacho firmando papeles, aunque estaba vestida igual que siempre parecía que una nueva energía la había renovado. Una sonrisa de felicidad cruzó sus labios.

_-"Hola Anko"-_

_-"Kurenai"-_ dijo sorprendida Anko. _–"¿Có-cómo es que entraste…no te sentí llegar?"-_

_-"Pues…debiste estar muy concentrada para no darte cuenta que llevo un buen rato tocando la puerta_ (un gotita apareció en Anko) _y ya que te estabas retrasando en abrir decidí entrar"-_ dijo la pelinegra.

_-"Ah…bueno…este…"-_ titubeó Anko, no sabía qué responder.

_-"No importa…cambiando de tema ¿Por qué hoy estás tan feliz?"_- preguntó muy curiosa Kurenai.

_-"¿Yo?"-_

_-"Si tú, la única persona con la que estoy hablando en este preciso momento_ (Anko:) _llevo unos minutos observándote y me he dado cuenta…tu alegría es inusual"-_

_-"¿I-inusual?... ¿Qué quieres decir con inusual?"- _preguntó confundida la kunoichi.

-"_Es extraño que tú sonrías de esa manera, mucho menos sola…a no ser que…"-_ Kurenai parecía muy segura de lo que iba a decir.

Anko estaba muy nerviosa _–"Habla mujer ¡Por Dios!"-_ su mente le gritaba.

_-"A no ser que ya te enteraste que hoy inauguran el nuevo local de dangos"-_ dijo finalmente Kurenai.

.

Anko fue a parar al suelo. _–"Jeje"-_ fue lo único que ella dijo.

_-"Me lo imaginé y seguramente almorzarás allá ¿Cierto?"-_ Kurenai dijo con un suspiro.

_-"Aún no lo sé…tengo mucho trabajo pero si puedo escaparme unos minutos no dudaré en ir"-_

Kurenai la miró desaprobadoramente _–"No deberías comer tantos dulces, no es recomendable para tu salud pero ya qué…eres más testaruda que el propio Naruto_"-

_-"¿Quieres acompañarme?"_- preguntó la kunoichi haciéndose la inocente.

_-"Otro día será…Asuma me invitó a que almorcemos juntos"-_ respondió la pelinegra sonrojada.

_-"Ah! si es así, será mejor que no lo hagas esperar"-_ dijo su amiga con picardía.

_-"Tienes razón…Nos vemos Anko y no olvides: Prohibido ingerir demasiadas golosinas"-_ advirtió Kurenai antes de salir de la oficina.

.

La kunoichi se levantó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Observaba como se mecían las hojas de los árboles, al ver la forma acompasada en la que se movían por el viento la calmaba, después su mirada se desvió hacia unos niños que jugaban alegremente en la calle. Otra sonrisa atravesó nuevamente su rostro pero ésta era triste. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una sombra apareció tras ella y se apoyó contra la pared a su lado. Ella tenía la mirada de él y la ignoró.

_-"¿Qué haces aquí?"-_ Anko preguntó pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Un ligero silencio se apoderó de ambos. Ella colocó su mano en el cristal de la ventana y comenzó a trazar con sus dedos diferentes figuras.

.

El shinobi la miró extrañado y detuvo su mano apretándola con fuerza _–"¿Estás bien?"-_ ahora fue él quien preguntó.

_-"Sí, gracias"-_ respondió la aludida.

_-"Anko, recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, no lo olvides nunca"_- le dijo.

_-"Lo sé"-_ Anko esbozó una sonrisa tímida que hizo que él se estremeciera.

_-"¿Almorzamos?"-_ nuevamente él preguntó y ella asintió.

.

* * *

><p>Sakura suspiró y se sentó en la parte inferior de un árbol y Sai pintaba un cuadro mientras veían a Naruto caminar de un lado a otro.<p>

_-"Naruto, ¿TE PUEDES SENTAR?"-_ gritó Sakura y añadió _–"No puedo pensar si continúas dando vueltas"-_

.

El shinobi se sentó de golpe con los brazos cruzados. La kunoichi de anoche los tenía desconcertados y pensar que nunca la habían visto, según ellos. Sakura cerró los ojos y comenzó a analizar el recorrido expiatorio del día anterior.

_-"Esa chica llevaba el cabello morado ¿Cierto?"- _preguntó.

_-"Sí, ¿Por qué?"- _preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

_-"¿Cuántas kunoichis tienen el mismo color de pelo?"-_

_-"Pues, no lo sé"-_ respondió Naruto _–"A mí no me preguntes"-_

_-"Probablemente"-_ Sai interrumpió y continuó _–"Probablemente, algunas 25 ó tal vez 30. La mayoría de las kunoichis llevan el pelo negro o castaño"-_

_-"¿Y jounins?"-_ ella volvió a preguntar.

_-"Según la información de mis registros, muchas jounins han muerto y podría decir que serían unas 10 ó quizás menos"-_

_-"¿Creen que pueda ser Anko sensei?"-_ interrogó Naruto.

_-"Imposible, ella nunca se suelta el cabello…Bueno, en público no lo ha hecho"-_ respondió la pelirosa.

_-"¿Qué tal esa ambu que vimos ayer?"-_ volvió a preguntar el aludido.

_-"Podría ser pero…no, no creo…pensándolo bien, Kakashi sensei habla mucho de ella pero…"-_

_-"¡Qué complicado!"-_ se quejó el rubio alborotándose el cabello.

_-"Naruto, tiene razón"-_ Sakura dijo y todos suspiraron.

.

La kunoichi levantó un dedo y sonrió _–"Tengo una idea, síganme"-_ murmuró, se puso de pie y saltó en un árbol –_"¿Vienen o no?"-_ le preguntó.

Naruto y Sai se miraron confundidos y sin decir nada la siguieron.

.

* * *

><p>En un restaurante de dangos, Anko y Gai se localizaban sentados en una de las bancas que se encontraban dentro de la tienda. Durante los primeros minutos el silencio reinó mientras Gai disfrutaba de sus dangos y Anko tomando el té calmadamente; luego, comenzaron a platicar de las misiones que les habían asignado durante su vida. Anko se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se entretenía charlando con él, incluso se sorprendió aún más escuchando el discurso sobre la llama de la juventud que él alardea día tras día.<p>

Cuando ya había terminado de comer apareció Kakashi cerca de ellos, su mirada estaba más impenetrable de lo normal al verlos comiendo juntos y cómo ambos se reían de una anécdota dicha por Gai.

Por el cuerpo de Kakashi pasó una sensación que no podía reconocer, era como si un volcán quisiera hacer erupción. Respiró hondo, se acercó a los ninjas y dijo como normalmente acostumbra:

_-"Hola"-_

_-"¿Kakashi?-_ pensó Gai _–"Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?"-_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(NA)**_

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Agradable? En mi defensa, sólo diré que esa chica no es tan misteriosa si se imaginan quién es __**(XD)**__… Figuro que ya la identificaron, pues el capítulo 2 y último aclarará sus sospechas. Se preguntarán sólo dos capítulos; así es, próximamente, habrá segunda parte, no se preocupen._

_Quiero destacar: la curiosidad es tan mala consejera que no la recomiendo jeje, trae consecuencias: hace cometer errores, a veces irreparables pero X, éste no es el caso. Lo interesante ¿Hasta dónde llegarán los ninjas expiatorios? Sólo hay una manera de saberlo, leyendo el capítulo dos que lo subiré más pronto de lo que piensan…_

_Hasta luego…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anteriormente…**_

.

_En un restaurante de dangos, Anko y Gai se localizaban sentados en una de las bancas que se encontraban dentro de la tienda. Durante los primeros minutos el silencio reinó mientras Gai disfrutaba de sus dangos y Anko tomando el té calmadamente; luego, comenzaron a platicar de las misiones que les habían asignado durante su vida. Anko se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo mucho que se entretenía charlando con él, incluso se sorprendió aún más escuchando el discurso sobre la llama de la juventud que él alardea día tras día._

_Cuando ya había terminado de comer apareció Kakashi cerca de ellos, su mirada estaba más impenetrable de lo normal al verlos comiendo juntos y cómo ambos se reían de una anécdota dicha por Gai._

_Por el cuerpo de Kakashi pasó una sensación que no podía reconocer, era como si un volcán quisiera hacer erupción. Respiró hondo, se acercó a los ninjas y dijo como normalmente acostumbra:_

_-"Hola"-_

_-"¿Kakashi?- pensó Gai –"Pero ¿Qué hace aquí?"-_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Anko sonrió y Kakashi la devolvió la sonrisa. Por su parte, Gai tenía su mirada puesta sobre Kakashi y lo miraba desafiante mientras que Kakashi al darse cuenta lo miró muy tranquilo, parecía que se había dado cuenta de algo que la kunoichi ignoraba.

_-"Adiós Anko tengo que realizar una misión"- _dijo inesperadamente Gai y con una de sus ridículas poses desapareció en una voluta de humo.

_-"¡Qué extraño!"-_ susurró Anko.

_-"No me sorprende, siempre ha sido raro"-_ dijo Kakashi. Su mirada fue a parar al plato de dangos, Anko no se había comido ninguno. Levantó una ceja interrogante y se sentó frente a ella. _–"No has comido nada ¿Te sucede algo?"-_ interrogó preocupado por su inusual conducta.

_-"No tengo apetito, debe ser porque estoy un poco nerviosa"-_ dijo tímidamente.

_-"Es normal"-_

_-"¿Tú crees?"-_ preguntó Anko muy ilusionada.

_-"Claro que sí"-_ respondió sonriente _–"Ahora dime, ¿Qué hay con esos papeles?"-_ preguntó como si nada observando a su derecha dos docenas de documentos.

.

Anko rió nerviosa -_"Es gracioso, verás la Hokage me los encargó…"-_ le explicó _–"Los necesita listos para después del almuerzo y no tuve otra opción más que traerlos. Luego llegó y no pude terminarlos. ¿Me puedes ayudar con ello?"-_

_-"Mmm…no lo sé…"-_ dijo Kakashi pero al ver la cara de decepción que colocaba Anko agregó _–"Está bien pero con una condición"-_

_-"¿Condición?"-_ preguntó confundida la kunoichi.

_-"Sí, tendrás que comer algo, más bien, comerás lo que yo elija_ (Anko puso mala cara) _una taza de té no te sostendrá el resto del día"-_

_-"Pero…"-_ replicó Anko.

_-"Sin peros Anko"-_ dijo severamente _–"De lo contrario, me iré y tendrás que terminarlos TÚ sola"-_

.

Ella abrió la boca para oponerse pero no le salieron las palabras. Los ninjas se miraron a los ojos por un momento, luchando con la mirada para ver quién convencía a quién, finalmente Anko miró a otro lado haciéndose la enojada. Kakashi la miró mostrando su ojito feliz.

Anko tomó los documentos y comenzó a analizarlos mientras Kakashi hacía los pedidos. Luego él se quedó mirándola fijamente.

_-"Deja de mirarme así ¿quieres? Mejor ayúdame con estos papeles"-_ ella dijo pasándole las hojas. Kakashi los tomó y sonrió moviendo la cabeza a ambos lados.

.

**20 minutos después…**

Los dos ninjas seguían concentrados cada quien es su lectura. Sus respectivos platos se encontraban vacíos y sólo faltaban 10 minutos para que la hora del almuerzo termine.

Anko levanto la mirada y lo observó de reojo _–"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"-_ le preguntó mientras bajaba la mirada hacia los papeles.

_-"Pasé por mi departamento a buscar un sobre"-_ Kakashi respondió sin mirarla.

_-"Ya veo"-_

_-"¿No me preguntarás que contiene el sobre?"-_ interrogó tranquilo.

_-"¿Por qué debería?"-_

_-"Mmm…no lo sé…quizás…porque sí te interesa"- _dijo Kakashi como sin darle importancia.

Anko alzó la vista mirando a los ojos de Kakashi _-"Y se puede saber ¿qué contiene dicho sobre?"-_ preguntó tratando de parecer desinteresada.

_-"No te lo diré"-_

_-"¿Por qué no?"-_

_-"Además de dudar al hacerlo, me lo pediste muy tarde"-_

Su respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa, esperaba que él fuera apacible y le contara pero no importa, le queda una carta por lanzar a la mesa de juego _–"Está bien, si no quieres decirme lo comprendo…yo no puedo obligarte a hacer lo que no deseas"-_

Kakashi la miró desconcertado. Anko cediendo fácilmente ante sus palabras, hay peligro, esa chica no se deja doblegar así como así; por lo que él sabía, ella es del tipo de personas que son orgullosas.

.

La kunoichi bebió un sorbo de su té y se concentró nuevamente en terminar los informes entretanto sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa cautivadora. Kakashi se estremeció, conoce perfectamente bien qué significa esa sonrisa, tenía que hacer algo o sino…tragó saliva, el sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos. _–"Debo estar alucinando…ella no se atrevería ¿O sí?"-_ pensó Kakashi.

_-"Hola chicos"-_ dijo una voz familiar para ambos.

_-"Kurenai ¿Qué haces aquí?"-_ preguntó Anko.

_-"Pues…yo…nosotros (dijo esto último mirando a Asuma) pasábamos por aquí y…"-_

_-"Y se nos antojó comprar unos cuantos dulces"-_ interrumpió Asuma.

_-"¿Ustedes comprando dulces?...En el tiempo que llevo conociéndolos, no ha visto que los dos sean amantes de ellos"-_ dijo Kakashi.

_-"Bueno, de vez en cuando no hace daño comer uno o dos"_- siseó Asuma rascándose la nuca mientras reía nervioso. Luego se aclaró la garganta –"_Si no me equivoco, tú no eres de los que visitan estos tipos de lugares"-_

_-"Cierto"-_ Kakashi respondió tranquilamente _–"No me gustan los dulces pero nunca he dicho que no los coma"-_

_-"Kakashi me está ayudando a terminar estos reportes, eso es todo"-_ intervino Anko señalando con la mirada los documentos esparcidos en la mesa.

_-"OH! Ya entiendo, te escapaste de la oficina pero no del trabajo"-_ dijo la pelinegra con ganas de estallar de la risa.

.

Anko miró a su amiga severamente _-"Ríe, no te preocupes…no me quejo porque…"-_ empezó a decir, entonces se detuvo al ver cómo Asuma y Kurenai se quedaron mirando fijamente a Kakashi. Pareciera como si había pasado algo que ella ignoraba. No podía descifrar la mirada del ninja copia mucho menos la de Asuma pero sí la de Kurenai; son amigas de muchos años y ella no puede mentirle por eso en el momento que crea oportuno le pedirá más bien exigirá una explicación. Algo en su interior le decía que no se preocupara, no es importante sin embargo, la curiosidad puede más que la intuición.

Asuma reaccionó al sentir que Anko comenzaba a sospechar _–"Este…nosotros ya nos vamos, tenemos un asunto por resolver"- _murmuró desviando la vista hacia Kurenai.

_-"He…sí, tienes razón, se me estaba olvidando"-_ dijo la kunoichi.

_-"Nos vemos después"-_ dijo Asuma y con un movimiento de su mano a modo de despedida ambos salieron del lugar.

Kakashi y Anko se miraron uno al otro confundidos por la actitud de sus compañeros. Supuestamente entraron a comprar golosinas pero salieron sin ellas. No dijeron nada y concluyeron los trabajos justo a tiempo. Luego, antes de que Anko pudiera decir algo entraron al restaurante tres jóvenes ninjas.

_-"Kakashi sensei, Anko sensei ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"-_ preguntó Naruto.

Rápidamente Sakura se golpeó leve la frente con la palma de su mano _–"Idiota"-_ dijo para sí misma.

_-"¿Yo? Mmm…se me cruzó un gato negro y tuve que dar la vuelta a toda Konoha, sin embargo me cansé de caminar…de pronto ví a Anko en este lugar, entré y decidí ayudarla con unos trabajos"-_ Kakashi respondió despreocupadamente.

_-"Está mintiendo"-_ susurró el aludido.

_-"Disculpa… ¿Dijiste algo?"-_ interrogó el jounin.

.

Sakura abrazó desde atrás el cuello de Naruto y lo estrangulaba con fuerza –"_No le hagan caso ¿Sí?...Naruto_ (lo apretó aún más, el chico se volvió morado) _no sabe lo que dice"-_ disimuladamente ella se le acercó a su oído –"_Si dices algo más estúpido te arrancaré el cuello"-_ sonrió con nerviosismo a sus senseis. Los jounins intercambiaron miradas confusas. Sakura soltó al ninja y éste cayó al suelo.

Kakashi sonrió _–"¿Y ustedes tres…vinieron a comprar dulces?"-_

_-"¿Dulces?"-_ preguntó la pelirosa. Después miró hacia fuera y vio el letrero ¡Dulcería Sakumo! Puso una mirada en estado de shock y pensó _–"¿QUÉÉÉÉ? No puede ser debí leer el letrero antes de entrar, eso me hace peor que Naruto…_"- suspiró _–"Vamos Sakura piensa en algo pronto o sino se dará cuenta que lo seguimos…Ah! Ya sé"_- sonrió y les dijo _-"De hecho, quedamos de vernos con Ino para almorzar y pensé que estaría aquí como a ella les gustan los dulces…pero ya comprobé que no está, así pues nosotros debemos irnos…Adiós senseis"-_ dijo la pelirosa y velozmente se dirigió hacia la salida.

_-"¿Y Naruto?"-_ Sai preguntó observando a su compañero tirado en el suelo.

_-"Cierto"-_ ella respondió y se devolvió. Se agachó. Luego lo agarró por el cuello de la chaqueta y se fue con él arrastrándolo.

A todos los presentes se les deslizó una gotita al estilo animé. Después Sai los siguió, desapareciendo el trío del establecimiento.

_-"¡Qué día más extraño!"-_ susurró Anko.

_-"Yo también me retiro, tengo unos cuantos asuntos qué resolver"-_ dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer dejando en la mesa el sobre amarillo del cual le había comentado.

Anko lo levantó y dudó en abrirlo. Sin embargo, reveló el contenido. _–"Son…"-_ dijo sorprendida y sonriente a la vez.

Kakashi observó su reacción desde una esquina afuera del restaurante, rió un poco y se alejó de allí.

.

* * *

><p><strong>En el bosque…<strong>

_-"¿Cómo les fue?"-_ preguntó Asuma.

_-"No tan bien, estuvieron a punto de descubrirnos"_- argumentó Sakura.

_-"Ahora sólo nos queda arrojar la última carta"-_ siseó Kurenai.

_-"¿Última carta?"-_ interrogó turbado Naruto.

_-"Sí, hablaré con Anko y le explicaré lo que está sucediendo_"- continuó Kurenai.

_-"Pero aún no sabemos quién es esa chica"-_ Naruto interrumpió.

_-"Nunca la había visto"-_ dijo Asuma _–"Aunque pudo haberse infiltrado en la aldea con el propósito de obtener información"-_

_-"Entonces, debemos informarle a la Hokage"-_ instruyó Sakura.

_-"Pienso que se están precipitando"_- Sai intervino _–"Kakashi sensei no es de las personas que sean engañadas tan fácilmente. Cualquier indicio extraño tomará cartas en el asunto"-_

_-"Sai tiene razón"- _murmuró Kurenai –"_Nos estamos adelantando a los hechos. De todas maneras Anko debe saber qué sucede"-_

Los ninjas asintieron.

.

**H**an **p**asado **v**arias **h**oras, en consecuencia, el atardecer se retira poco a poco y la oscuridad se aproxima…

Anko ordenaba los fólders en su escritorio para llevarlos a Tsunade. Repentinamente, Kurenai entró al despacho _–"Anko quiero hablar contigo"-_

_-"Sí, claro ¿De qué se trata?"-_

_-"Es acerca de…Kakashi"-_

Anko detuvo la ordenanza y cerró los ojos _–"Me ahorraste el trabajo de buscarte a tu casa porque precisamente de ello necesito que conversemos"-_ la miró a los ojos. Su amiga no aguardaba esa respuesta _–"No soy estúpida para ni darme cuenta que algo pasa…"-_

_-"Anko, respóndeme una pregunta… ¿Te enamoraste de él?"-_

_-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?"-_

_-"Sólo responde… ¿Te enamoraste de él?"-_

La chica sonrió feliz _–"Sí, para qué negarlo"-_

_-"¿Desde cuándo?"-_

_-"Mm.…pues no lo sé… ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en saber?"-_

.

Kurenai no pudo evitar preocuparse; su amiga enamorada de alguien que anda con otra persona pero lo que más le inquieta, Kakashi la ilusionó pasando mayor tiempo a su lado. No puede desilusionarla diciendo la verdad. Ella ha sufrido mucho en su vida como para aumentar su dolor. Se mordió la lengua para evitar contarle sus suposiciones. Decirle todo, provocaría que Anko no quiera volver a verlo y ese dolor se convierta en odio significando que la marca se libere y la consuma.

_-"Kurenai, ¿Estás bien?"-_

_-"He…sí…pero por qué no me dijiste nada"-_

_-"Esperaba el momento indicado además, no me has dicho qué sucede con él"-_ dijo Anko para volver al tema anterior _–"¿Por qué Asuma y tú lo miraban de esa manera? ¿Hay algo que yo ignoro?"-_

.

La kunoichi observó la mano derecha de Anko, quién sostenía el dichoso sobre amarillo. _–"¿Y ese sobre?"-_ preguntó muy curiosa.

_-"Eres mi mejor amiga por eso no te mentiré, éste sobre me lo entregó Kakashi en el restaurante, es muy importante para…"-_

_-"¿Qué contiene?"- _interrumpió la pelinegra.

_-"Información clasificada"-_ respondió sonriendo _–"No es cierto…bueno, en parte sí pero pronto te lo diré, es una sorpresa"-_

_-"Anko, déjate de rodeos ¿Quieres?"-_ dijo inquietante.

Su amiga abrazó el sobre y salió de su despacho sonriendo.

_-"Anko, no me dejes hablando sola… ¡Anko!"-_ exclamó y suspiró _–"La hemos perdido"-_

.

**La noche al fin llegó…**

Anko se encontraba en su departamento recostada en el sofá contemplando una foto de su niñez: En el centro de la fotografía se encuentra Kakashi sentado en la hierba, a su costado derecho Anko abrazándole el brazo y con la cabeza recostada sobre el hombro del chico; al lado de Anko, Kurenai y detrás de ella Asuma. En el costado izquierdo del shinobi está Akira también abrazándolo; al lado de ella Rin mirando al peliplata. Detrás de ellos, arrodillados, Gai (sonriendo haciendo que sus dientes reluzcan), Genma y Obito (sonriéndole a Rin).

.

Todos felices pero la felicidad es otra, Akira para Anko es importante en su vida. Ella fue como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo, siempre se preocupaba por ella. Se parecían mucho, no sólo en su actitud también tenían el mismo color de pelo y el mismo largo, el color de sus ojos eran diferentes además, Anko llevaba el pelo recogido y Akira suelto. Pero eso las llevó a un nivel diferente, Anko se enteró que su amiga estaba enamorada del mismo chico y se alejó tanto de él como de ella; prometiendo, mientras Akira siguiera viva aún amándolo, ella no se acercaría a Kakashi. Un día fue a una misión prometiendo regresar y arreglar todo entre ambas pero ella nunca volvió, sólo la noticia de su muerte…

.

La kunoichi podía sentir que el sueño empezaba a hacerse cargo de ella. Vio la fotografía nuevamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. Momentos después, quedó profundamente dormida dejando caer la fotografía al suelo.

.

**Una hora después…**

En la esquina anteriormente prevista para el encuentro, Kakashi por primera vez en su vida llegó puntual y era él quién aguarda la llegada de la ¡Misteriosa chica! Casualmente, Kurenai y Asuma se encontraban cerca percatándose que el shinobi espera ya saben a quién. Dos ninjas más no se rindieron tan fácil ante sus investigaciones, hallándose subidos en el techo de una casa. La mujer llegó unos minutos después con la misma descripción sólo que en su brazo colgaba un abrigo. Ella lo saludó y se alejaron juntos, abrazados. Los ninjas no dudaron en seguirlos.

Cerca de un puesto de helados, un pequeño niño lloraba con su paleta en mano, estaba solo, sin mencionar las tantas personas que pasaban junto a él y lo ignoraban. Kakashi se percató que la chica se detuvo mirando aquel chico y le murmuró algo. Ella le respondió y se acercó al pequeño; se arrodilló tratando de calmarlo. Aprovechando ese momento los cuatro ninjas aparecieron frente a Kakashi.

_-"Así lo queríamos encontrar"-_ dijo Naruto.

_-"Hola amigos"-_ Kakashi saludó alegremente.

_-"¿Cómo es posible que le haga esto a Anko sensei?"-_ dijo Sakura desilusionada.

_-"¿Anko?"-_ preguntó el jounin confundido.

Asuma lo miró desaprobadoramente _-"Amigo, no puedo creer lo que estás haciendo"-_

.

Kakashi no entendía ni media palabra de lo que ellos hablaban. Su cabeza se llenó de interrogantes y sus miradas severas reflejaron que él hizo algo, lo más gracioso, él ni siquiera sabe qué…

Kurenai se comenzó a enojar _–"Entiendo que eres hombre y como tal puedes salir con quién quieras pero ¿Por qué Anko? ¿Por qué la ilusionas de esa manera? Ella está enamorada de ti y tú la utilizas para divertirte. Acaso pretendes seguir jugando con las dos al mismo tiempo…"-_

_-"Esperen… ¿De qué están hablando?"-_

_-"Kakashi, siendo uno de mis mejores jounins, no pensé que serías capaz de llegar a esto"-_ dijo Tsunade aproximándose junto a Shizune.

_-"¿Creen que yo…?"-_ Kakashi comenzó a decir antes de ser interrumpido.

_-"Mi eterno rival, ¿cómo pudiste engañar así a Anko?"-_ murmuró Gai mientras salía de un restaurante.

_-"Debe ser un mal entendido"-_ siseó colocando la mano detrás de su cabeza.

_-"No hay ningún mal entendido"-_ replicó Sakura _–"Presenciamos todo"-_

_-"¿Quieres decir que me han estado espiando?"-_ preguntó el ninja copia y todos asintieron _–"Ahora todo empieza a tener sentido"-_ dijo sonriente _–"Están confundidos, yo en ningún momento he engañado a Anko mucho menos le ha mentido"-_

_-"Pruébelo"-_ exigió Naruto.

_-"Bien, si así termina este mal entendido, lo haré"-_ dijo seguro de sí mismo _–"Aunque no tengo por qué hacerlo"-_

_-"Kakashi, ¿Qué sucede?"-_ preguntó la mujer que para ellos ya no es más misteriosa sino conocida. Giraron y comenzaron a verla de pie a cabeza totalmente desconcertados.

_-"¿A-Anko se-sensei?"_- tartamudeó Sakura.

_-"¿Por qué me miran así?"- _preguntó Anko un poco incómoda.

_-"Estás irreconocible"-_ dijo Kurenai y sacudió su cabeza –"_Un momento… la chica que vimos con Kakashi en el lago, ¿Todo este tiempo eras tú?"-_

**Anko** sonrió.

_-"Pero, ¿Por qué tanto misterio?"-_ preguntó Sakura.

_-"No es ningún misterio que Anko y yo andemos juntos"-_ dijo el peliplata tranquilamente _–"sólo mantuvimos al margen nuestra vida personal con el trabajo durante muchos años"-_

_-"Decidimos esperar el momento oportuno"-_ agregó Anko _–"para decirles formalmente que nosotros_ (se tomaron de la mano) _nos vamos a casar"-_

_-"¿QUÉÉÉÉ?"-_ gritaron los presentes.

_-"Anoche, en el lago, le pedí a Anko que sea mi esposa_ (se abrazaron ruborizados) _y ella aceptó"-_

–_"¿Y el sobre que te llevaste de la oficina?"_- preguntó muy curiosa la pelinegra.

_-"Son la invitaciones para la boda"-_

_-"Demasiada información por una día"-_ murmuró Kurenai.

_-"Pues me alegro por ambos"-_ dijo Tsunade _–"Ahora quiero saber ¿Quién fue la persona que inventó el cuento de las dos mujeres?"-_

Todos miraron a Sakura _–"A mí no me miren, Naruto inició todo esto"-_

.

Las miradas cambiaron de dirección justo al rubio _–"¿Eh?...yo no la obligué además, no somos los únicos culpables, Asuma y Kurenai sensei también participaron"-_

_-"Así que los cuatro estuvieron involucrados"-_ Tsunade replicó severamente –"_Supongo que aprendieron la lección. Kakashi discúlpame por desconfiar de ti"-_

_-"No se preocupe. Entiendo su reacción"-_ respondió sonriente.

_-"Yo me retiro. Que pasen una hermosa noche, perfecta para los futuros esposos"-_ siseó la Hokage con picardía. Giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar _–"Shizune vámonos"-_

_-"Muchas felicidades"-_ murmuró Shizune y se fue corriendo hasta alcanzar a Tsunade.

_-"Nosotros también te debemos una disculpa"-_ argumentó Kurenai _–"No debimos actuar de esa manera"-_

_-"¡No! nosotros tuvimos la culpa por no decirles antes sobre nuestra relación"-_ dijo Kakashi y Anko asintió.

_-"Entonces, ¿Estamos a mano?"-_ preguntó Asuma.

_-"Sí"-_ respondió Kakashi.

_-"¿Y cuándo es la boda?"-_ preguntó Sakura.

_-"El próximo mes"-_ respondió Anko felizmente.

_-"¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes que ustedes dos salían?"-_ interrogó Asuma.

_-"Seguramente, porque Anko y yo hemos pasado más tiempo juntos estos últimos días, debido a los preparativos para nuestra boda"-_

_-"La curiosidad manchó nuestra reputación"-_ dijo Asuma.

_-"No del todo"-_ susurró Kakashi.

_-"La noche aún es joven, vayamos a un buen bar"-_ sugirió Asuma _–"Debemos celebrar su compromiso y su santa unión en matrimonio o algo así"-_

_-"No nos queda otra opción ¿O sí?"-_ murmuró Kakashi.

_-"No"-_ respondió Asuma y todos se rieron mientras caminaban hacia el bar. (_**N/A**_. Kakashi yAnko seguían abrazados, Kurenai y Asuma se tomaron de la mano y Gai, no tengo qué decirlo, pobre…)

_-"¡Esperen un minuto!"-_ habló Naruto _–"Hay algo que todavía no entiendo"-_

.

Sakura suspiró -"_Naruto, ya explicaron todo"-_

_-"No todo"-_

_-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-_ Sakura interrogó confundida.

_-"Falta lo más importante…"-_

Los ninjas intercambiaron miradas perplejas y observaron detenidamente a Naruto, esperando ansiosos el motivo de su inquietud. Estaban muy nerviosos porque el chico se veía contrariado por lo que se notaba que era algo muy pero muy importante.

.

_-"Quiero saber…por qué Kakashi sensei llega tarde a los entrenamientos"-_ el rubio concluyó.

.

Hubo silencio, salvo un grillo que produjo su característico sonido agudo. A los ninjas se les deslizó una gotita al estilo animé y negaron con la cabeza incrédulos de que ese chico llegue a ser Hokage algún día. Sin más preámbulo, los jounins retornaron nuevamente su camino.

Sakura se quedó contemplándolo _–"Naruto, respóndeme algo… ¿Eres idiota o te haces?"-_ ella continuó su camino para alcanzar a sus senseis.

Naruto quedó interrogativo…

.

El viento sopló prontamente y las luces a su alrededor al igual que los letreros se apagaron dejándolo a oscuras como un fantasma en medio de la calle, excepto la luz de la farola donde seguía parado.

_-"No entiendo…Acaso ¿Dije algo malo?"-_

El foco se quemó.

La escena cierra el telón…

.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**(N/A)**_

_Espero que les haya gustado. Eso de la chica misteriosa sólo se me ocurrió aunque me imagino que identificaron a la chica desde el principio. Describí el color del pelo, si no lo hacía no tendría sentido ¿No lo creen? Una Anko totalmente diferente…no se sorprenda que en todas mis historias ella se suelte el cabello, claro, según las circunstancias que se presenten._

_Sinceramente, ese no era el final aunque debo admitir (no niego) que supera al otro. La idea de la boda me vino al pensamiento; el motivo no se los diré, no es verdad, mi prima se casa (la hermana que nunca tuve: lloro pero lloro de felicidad) y lo mantuvo en secreto hasta hace poquito tiempo. ¡TODO SE SABE!_

_Jeje, estoy delirando, como sea…gracias por leer mis fics. Aguarden la segunda parte dentro de unos meses. ¡Francamente! Cuando me inspire. Despreocúpense, será pronto, cuando menos lo esperen… Se despide su amiga que los quiere aún sin conocerlos… Ah! Por cierto, no olviden comentar…_


End file.
